Moving Out
by BriHinamori
Summary: Brittany Haku had decided to live on her own in the world of College, she thought it wasn't as bad as being in high school. But she was wrong...the world is so dangerous and scary being on your own. Brittany was not experienced in the world on her own and she wasn't good with directions. One thing after another went wrong... But would she find it in time before College starts?


**A/N:This was a story I thought of when I saw a image online of them in college and thought to try a Bleach college story, but this is my first try at this. So I am sorry if I got a few errors, I am still learning and I hope you guys will help me along the way ^-^ Anyway please give me your review I will try to learn better and get better with your help. ^_^**

Moving Out

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach

* * *

I felt nervous coming to college, it was my first time but I knew it wouldn't be easy as going to school in High School. Or going to Elementary you were taken there… I had to pack my suitcase that morning hearing my parents sobs over me going overseas to this rich college they help pay for. They were rich in this town and well known. So this wasn't hard to pay for just sad to see them cry over me.

My parents were nice enough to drive me to the airport so I could travel to England which is where it was located. The air outside was nice with the cool breeze from the wind. My hair was blonde down to my waist; I had ocean blue eyes with my skin a bit pale. My lips were cheery pink with my short height I got teased a lot. My friend Janet had to always tell those kids off and they don't mess with her now. She was gone now…she moved to be a singer and a model to follow her dreams. Her guy she liked stayed behind in Tokyo with his own dreams. He wished me the best of luck at my college but I wouldn't find friends there I am sure I be alone. My lips turned into a frown afraid I be alone without Janet or my friend Ichigo Kurosaki. Will I survive?

We arrived at the airport ready to leave from Tokyo to England. It take a long time…probably a whole night since the time is different. I probably would be late and the kids there already be in class.

"Princess?" My Mother called out. She gave me that nickname since I was young and she still does call me that. My eyes looked up at her blue eyes. She was beautiful a true goddess with her warm smile and her long, blonde hair that rest down against her back.

"Dear… we are here." She tried to hold back the tears afraid her Daughter is going all alone. "Honey, you should know she do this." My Father comforted his wife with his hand against her back.

"I know, I know but our sweet girl." They both hugged each other in a long embrace.

I touched my Mother's arm with my small hand gently. "Mother, I can always call you and text you even if I am not here. I will still come back after it is done."

My Mother let out a soft sigh from her lips. "Alright dear…please be careful." She gave me my ticket and told me where to go. After I gave each of my parents hugs they helped me get my suitcase out and took it to the right airport. After I entered they were gone in an instant.

I felt my heart was breaking in two. I wanted to stay…with them but I had to do something with my life. I gave the lady my ticket and moved on the airplane that takes me to my destination. She gave me a smile and told me to enjoy my ride. My ride alone yes, that would be joyful… I joked thinking I wouldn't be a good comedian. I would be those ones that trip and fall clumsy like and that would make other people laugh! After I found my seat the airplane was starting to leave and my heart was racing so fast I thought I faint.

Someone tapped my shoulder gently with their hand and it scared me. I notice a small woman with brown long hair. Her eyes were blue and her voice was soft but gentle.

"Are you okay?" She asked comforting me.

"Uh, yes…this is my first ride I never been on one of these before."

I hoped this girl didn't laugh and call me a baby for getting upset on my first airplane ride. The girl smiled sweetly at me, her eyes were warm and welcoming.

"Oh it's my first time too actually; I am off to go to England since I was in Tokyo."

She growled a bit thinking about her damn family who told her. Get a job! Go do something with your life. How about now? Do I have a life now? She thought she scare the girl next to her by thinking too much in her head with her face looking pissed off. The girl must be upset her face looked upset or irritated.

"I am sorry if I upset you…I actually came from Tokyo my parents were crying that I leave. But I needed to find something to do with my life." I whispered quietly so I didn't disturb the other people around us.

The girl laughed softly at her apologizing when it wasn't even her fault. "Hey, hey don't say sorry! I should be…since I spaced out." She extended her right hand out to me. "My name is Azumi Hanashia. What is your name?" She left her hand out there waiting for me to take it.

I was surprised at her laugh it was beautiful…and everything about her was cool! She was like Janet. But a lot cooler… "My name is Brittany Haku."

I moved my hand up to hers shaking it gently. Her hand was warm and soft very comforting from being alone on this ride. The last few hours we talked about our childhood and things we liked. But I was happy to have someone even a friend to share while taking this ride. Half of the ride we slept since it was four in the morning and we need sleep. I had a dream of making new friends but I don't know if this dream come to life…or it will die out.

When I woke up Azumi had to shake me from my wiped my mouth with her tissue. "We are here." "All passengers who want to get off for England please leave now." I got up quickly taking my suitcase from the top. Azumi had to help me since I was having troubles.

The flight attendant laughed at my sudden panic. "Do not panic we will wait." Everyone smiled laughing but it felt nice to not be laughed at.

Azumi and I left with our things to say goodbye… It was hard to say goodbye to such a cool person. "I hope we meet again."

My eyes were filled with so much emotion that I wanted to cry out in pain. Azumi waved her hand towards me turning away with tears down her face. I met a friend…and now I have to say goodbye.

She thought about getting my number. Why did she space that? She turned around to notice I had already left. "I…never got the chance to get her information to talk." She hated herself. Azumi you baka! She yelled hitting her head with her phone.

Once I left the airport wiping my tears from saying goodbye. My thoughts were now to find the college that I need to find before I get lost. My Mom gave me directions but sometimes hers were so hard to follow I had to call them. My lips curved into a soft smile, remembering the time when I got lost and called them. My Dad laughed the whole time saying I was cute to get lost by my own Mother's directions. Let's hope I don't again! I followed the directions as I read them. But to my failure…I was lost. What do I do now? I asked sadly afraid to ask anyone for directions. I was alone…lonely and no one would dare to ask can I help you? They wouldn't! This is…. England a best, rich place filled with noble people who wouldn't want to help some low life. My tears wouldn't stop falling from my face I had to cover them up with the map.

Once I stopped I saw the words on the paper were all smeared and hard to read now. "Oh no!" I yelled trying to fix it but wiping it made it worse. "Now look what I done!" I saw an alley and thought it be best if I just stay there and die. I can't do it by myself and if I try to call them my parents just laugh. Carrying my suitcase I moved in the alley and sat down in the corner. I felt like a stray dog or cat without an owner to care for you. The sky was blue with a couple grey clouds in the sky.

I saw the sun was going to be covered with a storm passing by. "A storm…" My tears fell from my face slowly hearing couple drops of rain. But I didn't mind it. I was the one who was lost and I thought maybe some rain knock some sense into me…this is reality. This is…what I have to deal with. I was getting soaked in the rain feeling my clothes cling to me. I had a dress on with ruffles under it and my shoes were brown boots with fur on the top of them. I had white leg stockings on under the dress. My mind was blank with no ideas what to do or what to think since I was smart in my class when I studied but I was a klutz. "What do I do…?" I asked myself knowing I had no answer, no way of knowing what to say. Do I…give up?

The minutes passed while the rain continued to fall and my body slowly was turning cold. Would I die out here? Mother…Father I failed you both. I guess I am not ready to live on my own….I—

"Hey what are you doing?" A boy voice yelled from the entrance of the alley.

My eyes shifted towards the boy. Where was that voice coming from?

"Are you stupid?" He asked running towards me with his umbrella over my head. "I…I."

"You're a mess!" He calmed his voice not wanting to scare the girl who looked like a street rat.

"Come on." He said.

I moved my hand grabbing the suitcase breathing in slowly. T-Too cold…

The silver hair boy noticed I was too cold to move. He was glad he had his car here or he has to carry the girl. "Come on just a few more feet I have my car with me."

He told me moving to grab my arm and pull me up.

"Thank you." I said grabbing my suitcase and following him out of the alley to see his car was right there. Did he see me? It was daylight but the sun was now covered with dark, grey clouds in the sky. He opened his trunk taking the suit case from my hands and moving it in the back. After he did that he shut the truck of his car.

"You look horrible." He took off his jacket moving it on my shoulders.

"Please get in my car and I will take you home."

"B-But…I am a stranger." I whispered softly. My home…was too far and I have to tell him I was going to college.

"Doesn't matter you need help!" He helped me walk to the other side of the car. He opened the door waiting for me to step inside. "I will not hurt you. I am glad I saw you or else you could of died there!"

My brain couldn't think to trust this boy or to just run. But I just get more sick and where could I run to? My feet moved inside the car holding onto his jacket that had a mint like smell to it. Those ice breakers candy that you suck on. But his had a wonderful scent I wanted to smell more. But he find that strange and probably tell me to get lost. The boy closed the door after I got inside his car.

He ran to the other side opening the door and he got in. "Alright…where is your house?" He asked closing his door and he started his car.

"I…well actually don't live here. I came here from the airport so I could join the college here." I explained trying to keep my voice low enough so he could hear me. It was hard to talk with my teeth chattering.

"A college huh? Well lucky for you that I am going to college too. My first day and my family…" He stopped talking thinking he shouldn't just tell that to a stranger.

"What college?"

"The name was… University of Queen Kori.

His eyes widen hearing the name. It was the same place he was going to.

"Hm well looks like we are going to the same place." He said extending his arm out to the switch and he pressed the button. The moment he did my lips let out a small gasp feeling the heat attacked my face.

"Damn…parents they messed with my heater again!" He scowled softly changing the vents so it goes on my feet. "I am very sorry." His hand moved across my face wiping the water with his hand slowly.

My cheeks turned a dark red after he wiped my face. It has been so long since I felt someone touch my face. Well…besides my parents to wipe something but a boy to do that. That has never happened!

"Well I better get you there so you can get your stuff but first I will have to take you to my house." He started to pull the stick on the car into drive.

"W-Wait…your house?"

"Yes you can't expect to go there looking like that." He drove straight down the road leaving to the highway.

"But…I be late."

"I will explain to them. I shouldn't tell you this since we keep it a secret but my family owns that college."

H-His family owns the college? And…he taking me to his house? W-What do I do? This is happening too fast! First a friend…now someone who owns the college. My mind was filled with so many questions that I couldn't even think. I was saved I thank God for that…but by a boy who looked very young. Was he even an adult? I was afraid to ask him but I waited to ask later after I arrive at the college. I don't want to upset him after helping me… But Mother and Father would be very worried….

**A/N:Well...let me know what you think. I probably spacing it out wasn't as good, but I will try better in my next chapter. I hope you guys like and send me a review what you think. I will try better in the next chapter if its good if its bad...well then I will keep trying lol. **


End file.
